


Damien & Charlie

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, M/M, Pet Play, Vampire Sex, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Hello! These are the possibly not chronological stories of Damien Bloodmarch and his precious little pet Charlie. Charlie is my sweet oc whom I love with all my heart and soul. He kind of just appeared as a fill-in character in an ask one day and soon became an actual person that I enjoyed writing about so here he is. He doesn't have any kids, he isn't a dadsona. He's just a sweet 25-year-old boy looking for love.





	1. Chapter 1

Damien took a liking to Charlie almost as soon as they met at the welcome-to-the-neighborhood barbecue Joseph threw when Charlie's family moved in down the street. Charlie was shy but excitable, awkward but endearing, and Damien knew immediately he had to have him. They chatted during the barbecue, Damien amused by Charlie's artistic prowess and extensive alien knowledge and Charlie seemingly easily swayed by Damien’s Victorian charm and gentlemanly personality. By the end of the barbecue, Charlie had been blushing for almost an hour, hiding his giggles behind a hand, and Damien had been murmuring honeyed compliments and subdued commands under the guise of simple requests to him all day. 

 

“Could you get me another drink, dearest?” Charlie wove through the crowd across the yard to refill Damien's cup.

 

“Tell me about yourself, darling.” Charlie went on for half an hour about his interests, sometimes prompted along by Damien nodding or raising an eyebrow or asking a question.

 

“Would you mind telling Joseph I would like to talk to him?” Charlie barely hesitated before walking over to the man he had only spoken a few words to, leading him to Damien and hanging back to let the men talk in peace.

 

“Come home with me tonight, little one.” Charlie flushed dark and his eyes went wide but he only thought for a moment before nodding in agreement and lightly taking hold of Damien's outstretched hand.

 

Their styles could not have differed more, and Charlie immediately felt intimidated as Damien led him to his house. Charlie had noticed the looking gothic manor when his family first pulled up their new house, and never in his wildest dreams would've imagined he'd spend his first night in the neighborhood here. He slowed down as they reached the steps leading up to the large front doors, gripping Damien's hand tightly to keep his own from shaking. His free hand balled up the long sleeve of his thin yellow sweater as he subconsciously tried to curl into himself while still standing. The reaction made Damien smile, reaching over with his own free hand to brush Charlie's curly hair out of his face.

 

“Darling, you have no need to feel afraid. I simply want to get to know you better, to know what really makes you tick.”

 

Charlie would be soothed by his words, but Damien’s tone was more suggestive than casual, and his blush returned with a vengeance. Still intimidated and unsure what to say, he mutely nodded and followed Damien into his house, jumping when the doors closed behind them with a resounding thud. Damien laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, leading him to the sitting room with the fireplace already lit.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, dearest. I'll return shortly.”

 

As Charlie sat lightly on the elegant-looking couch, Damien disappeared through another doorway. The home didn't feel as ominous as he expected, it didn't seem like there were old spirits waiting to scare him. Slowly but surely, Charlie relaxed enough to lean back into the couch but still picked anxiously at the hem of his sweater sleeves. The room was warm but not uncomfortably so, much to his relief since he didn't want to take his sweater off and let Damien see what was underneath.

 

But as if he knew Charlie was thinking about him, Damien reappeared in a new outfit, looking more relaxed but still somehow formal. Charlie gave him a shy smile as he sat on the other side of the couch and extended a hand to him.

 

“Come here, sweet boy. I only bite if asked to.”

 

He smirked at Charlie's reaction, eyes going wide and face heating up but looking more intrigued than scared. He placed his hand lightly in Damien's and scooted closer until he was practically cuddled up to the older man. To Charlie’s surprise, he felt calm leaning against him, like he was safe and cared for.

 

Damien slowly ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, humming softly in attempt to get the boy to relax. Soon, Charlie was lazily curled up on Damien's lap, eyes closed and smiling as he reveled in the attention. He almost fell asleep until Damien spoke up.

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

Charlie nodded against Damien's chest, not wanting to look up. He loved the soft plushness, faintly wondering how his chest could be so soft when the rest of him seemed so thin.

 

“I want to treat you so sweetly, to give you all the love and affection you could ever want. You're such a lovely boy, I so enjoy having your company. All I ask in return is obedience and proper manners. Do you think you could manage that?”

 

Charlie blushed dark again at Damien’s words but stayed snuggled close to him, thinking for only a moment before answering. He didn't need to think very hard about following Damien’s requests. He was already spending the night with the man and he had just met him. There was a strange, almost hypnotic charm about him.

 

“Yes. I can do that.”

 

He peeked up at Damien from behind his messy curls, looking doe-eyed and eager to do whatever Damien asked.

 

“Hm, good boy. Come upstairs with me.”

 

Hopping off Damien’s lap, Charlie took his hand again as he lead him up to his bedroom. The room was large and ornately decorated, furnished with dark woods, thick curtains, plush rugs, and the largest four-poster bed Charlie had ever seen. Damien led him to the bed and gently pushed him back to lay in the middle.

 

“I wanted to tie you up the moment I saw you. Purple silk would look beautiful against your skin.”

 

Charlie couldn't help the high whimper that escaped, his whole body heating up at the thought. He hadn’t done anything sexual in a long time, but he was almost eager now to do something with Damien.

 

Damien grinned at his reaction but didn't say anything more, instead walking over to a wardrobe next to the bed. He rustled around in it for a minute before pulling out four lengths of rich purple silk that shined in the low light of the room. Charlie fidgeted in place as he watched Damien tie each piece to a corner of the bed before turning his attention to Charlie.

 

“You may stay clothed if you wish, but this will be much more fun if you let me undress you.”

 

As if already trained, Charlie sat up and raised his arms above his head for Damien to take his sweater off. He was still nervous about Damien seeing what was underneath his sweater, but he so badly wanted to be good for the man already.

 

Damien smiled at Charlie's quick decision and slowly pulled his sweater up and off. He paused momentarily when he saw Charlie's binder but didn't say anything about it, instead gently pushing him to lay back.

 

“Good boy. Lift your hips so I can get your pants off too.”

 

Charlie flushed and preened under the praise, raising up a little so Damien could pull his pants and underwear off too. He laid there naked except for his binder, plucking nervously at the sheets as he tried to gauge Damien's expression. Did he not like what he saw?

 

Instead of saying anything, Damien stood and undressed to the same level as Charlie, taking everything off except for his binder. Charlie's eyes widened as he grinned, pleasantly surprised that Damien was in the same boat as him.

 

“You're safe here, little one,” Damien murmured as he leaned over Charlie, faces inches apart. “I am not disappointed or put-off.”

 

Before Charlie could respond, Damien closed the small space between them and kissed Charlie ever so gently. Charlie melted into the bed and let out a high whimper as he kissed back. He was always a sucker for attention, and Damien was smothering him in it now. He decided then and there that he'd love to be Damien’s pet.

 

Cool fingers slipped under the edge of his binder, almost questioning as they tugged at the fabric. Damien sat back again to look over the younger boy curiously, wondering if he'd take his binder off. He hoped he would, he wanted to see Charlie's soft chest and play with his nipples.

 

Not one to disappoint, Charlie sat up again and carefully pulled his binder off, now completely naked. Damien's face lit up as he rocked forward to capture a little pink nipple in his mouth, cushioned by a little mound of fat that squished against his lips. Charlie squeaked in surprise but held him close, squirming in place as Damien played with his teeth and tongue.

 

Slowly, Damien pushed closer so Charlie had to lay back with Damien kneeling over him. He pulled away from Charlie's chest and grinned deviously at him, reaching to the side to grab one of the lengths of silk already tied to the bed. Charlie let out a faint whimper, feeling nervous but excited at the prospect of being restrained, and let Damien position his arm to easily tie the silk around his wrist. Damien kissed down his arm, across his chest, and up to his other wrist before tying that one in place too.

 

“If you're a good boy, I won't have to tie your legs down too. I hope I don't have to, I do love the way you squirm,” Damien whispered in his ear before lightly nipping at it.

 

Charlie shuddered at his words, pressing his legs together in attempt to create some friction. He could tell he was quite wet already, probably staining the sheets beneath him, and his little cock was swollen and peeking out excitedly. At his movement, Damien looked down and hummed softly, slowly pushing Charlie's legs apart to keep him from pleasuring himself.

 

All Charlie could do was lay there and watch with wide eyes as Damien slowly ran a finger through his slick, pausing just below his nub and trailing it back down to gently prod at his little hole. Charlie whined softly at the teasing and tried to push his hips closer to Damien's wandering finger in invitation, feeling hot and needy like never before. But he only got a low chuckle and the same light, exploring touches as before.

 

“Patience, sweet boy. I'll give you what you need eventually, just let me look at you…”

 

Damien trailed off into a whisper as he shuffled closer, leaving Charlie's legs apart with him between them as he spread the boy open with one hand and rubbed and poked with the other. Charlie couldn't help another whine, high and needy, as he squirmed beneath Damien's touches. They weren't enough; they were so teasing, Charlie barely felt them. But they were just enough to keep him excited and wet, definitely dripping onto the bed by now.

 

“Oh, little one, you're so receptive, so sensitive. I can't wait to taste you, to open you up with my fingers and tongue before I fuck you. You will look so beautiful.”

 

Charlie's entire body was flushed a light shade of red, embarrassed and turned on in equal parts at Damien’s promise. He never expected to hear something so dirty from the proper gentleman, but that just made his words more potent. Charlie writhed beneath Damien’s touch, begging for more in high whimpers and breathless moans until Damien finally lowered down and latched his mouth onto Charlie's pulsing little cock. He came almost immediately, crying out and tugging against his restraints as he squirmed beneath Damien's hold on his hips to keep him flat against the bed.

 

When his orgasm subsided and Damien sat up, he had a smirk on his shiny lips as he licked Charlie's slick off his face. His gently probing fingers returned, this time one sliding slowly into his wet hole with a soft squishing sound.

 

“Hm, listen to you, dearest. I’d say you're ready for me now. What do you think?”

 

Damien added a second finger as he finished his question, making Charlie gasp softly and tense up around them. He could only nod in agreement, eyes barely open and words a distant memory. He could barely think straight already, overcome with pleasure just from Damien’s fingers and mouth.

 

“Good boy. You had better find your voice again, because I am going to make you scream.”


	2. Chapter 2

After their first night together, Charlie visited Damien's house almost every day. He was a freelance artist working from home and spent most of his time with Damien working on assignments, sketching in his study or painting outside in the garden. He loved painting in the garden the most, being surrounded by sweet-smelling flowers with the blue sky so open and endless above him. And Damien loved sitting with him, reading a few feet away and glancing up every now and then to watch him work. Damien had the worst sweet spot for this boy already.

 

When Charlie decided he was done drawing for the day, he carefully cleaned everything up and packed it away before heading off in search of Damien who wasn't sitting with him. Lucien wasn't home, off with some friends causing mayhem somewhere probably, and the house was unusually quiet. By the time Charlie had peeked into every room and found himself back in the foyer, he was nervous about not finding Damien. He fiddled with his phone for a moment, considering calling Damien to find out where he was, before the front door suddenly opened, making Charlie jump back and squeak in surprise. 

 

Damien stepped in, carrying a few grocery bags, and gently shut the door behind him. Charlie rushed forward again and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Damien chuckled softly and reached his free arm around to rub Charlie's back.

 

“Hello, sweet boy. I hoped I would be back before you finished with your work, I apologize for not telling you where I was. Are you alright?”

 

Charlie peeked up and nodded before pressing a kiss to Damien's cheek.

 

“I'm okay now. I missed you.”

 

Charlie sounded so sweet and small, tipping Damien off to how scared he was about being unable to find him. Damien sighed softly and took one of Charlie's hands, leading him to the kitchen. He let Charlie sit on one of the breakfast bar stools while he put the groceries away.

 

“I'm here now, darling. No need to be afraid anymore. What would you like for dinner?”

 

Charlie crawled up onto the counter from his seat and perched on the edge closest to Damien, letting his legs swing over the edge. He looked around the kitchen as Damien finished with the groceries, thinking about all the food he saw go into the fridge and cabinets.

 

“Hmm, can we have breakfast for dinner?”

 

Damien laughed softly and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Charlie, cradling his face in his hands before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

 

“You are so sweet, my dearest. Yes we may. What would you like?”

 

Charlie giggled into the kiss then leaned forward too and hugged Damien close, resting his head on his shoulder. Even though most of the town seemed to believe Damien was a vampire, he was always so warm, which Charlie really appreciated. He was cold so often, leading him to wear oversized sweaters almost all the time.

 

“Waffles? With fruit?”

 

Damien rubbed his hands along Charlie's back for a moment to warm him up before gently disengaging from the hug to gather the ingredients for waffles.

 

“Hm, you're lucky I just bought more fruit. Pick some out and cut it up for me, sweet boy.”

 

Charlie flushed at the pet name as he hopped down off the counter to look through the fridge, debating his options before pulling out a pineapple. He set to work cutting it up into bite-sized pieces with surprising knife skills, slicing the tough skin off without sacrificing too much of the fruit beneath and making sure none of the pieces had any of the tough middle on them. By the time he had a bowl full of fruit, Damien was finishing the last waffle, setting it atop a stack of three.

 

Together, they carried the food, plates, and glasses of apple juice to the table. Though it was an informal dinner, Damien liked to keep some things formal still and insisted they eat every meal possible at the dining room table. Charlie didn't mind, he liked sitting there while they ate, talking animatedly about his day and listening intently as Damien talked about his. Dinner was his favorite meal because they got to sit and talk and relax together at the end of the day.

 

By the end of the meal, Damien had wound up feeding Charlie most of his food, cutting the waffle into tiny pieces to gently fork into his mouth one by one. Charlie was a little spaced out when Damien finished feeding him, his cheeks red and smile distant. Damien kept a close eye on him as he cleaned up dinner before gently taking his hand and leading him upstairs to take proper care of his sweet boy, not wanting to ruin or waste his delicate headspace. He wanted to make every second Charlie spent with him enjoyable for his sweet boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Charlie is just...so sweet...I can't help but smile every time I think about him...
> 
> Please come tell me your opinions about him on Tumblr @nate-xander


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of like a continuation of the last chapter honestly.

Damien laid on his bed with Charlie curled into his side, slowly rubbing his hand along the younger boy’s back as they rested. Charlie was in a delicate place right now, teetering on the edge of his more submissive headspace where Damien had to take control and take care of him. But they had just finished dinner and Damien didn't want them to do much yet, not wanting Charlie to get sick. So instead, they cuddled in bed for a while, Damien whispering just enough sweet nothings to keep Charlie in the right mindset.

 

After a little while of cuddling, Damien tilted Charlie's head up with two fingers under his chin and leaned down to press gentle kisses against his lips, slowly becoming more heated until Charlie was breathing heavily between them. Damien grinned, loving how easily he could get Charlie worked up, and leaned away while rubbing his thumb across Charlie's bottom lip.

 

“Do you want to play tonight, darling?”

 

Charlie looked up at him with wide, shiny eyes, nodding slowly as he poked his tongue out to lick Damien's thumb. A light blush dusted Damien’s cheeks before he smiled, looking indulgent as he pulled his hand away.

 

“Undress for me, baby, all the way. Let me see you.”

 

Sliding off the bed to stand on shaky legs, Charlie slowly undressed, tossing all his clothes aside to be dealt with later before crawling back up and kneeling next to Damien. He raised his arms to stretch, leaning back slightly to show off his lithe form for the man sitting in front of him, watching with hungry eyes.

 

“God, you're beautiful, Charlie. Come get my clothes off too.”

 

Charlie flushed and smiled under the praise, crawling over to the edge of the bed where Damien was now standing and starting to unbutton his frustratingly period-accurate clothing. When Charlie finally pushed off his pants, he flopped back onto the bed as Damien sat back against the headboard again. He watched his sweet boy stretch out and wiggle against the sheets for a moment, probably enjoying the sensation of the smooth fabric against his bare skin.

 

“Come sit on my lap, pet.”

 

Damien's voice was soft but his tone was firm, leaving no room for disagreement. Charlie eagerly rolled over onto all fours to crawl over to him before sitting on his lap, knees framing his hips as he looked at Damien with a gentle, loving expression. He was deep into his headspace now, wanting nothing but love and sweet touches. Damien smiled, overcome with a rush of affection as he leaned forward to kiss Charlie gently and repeatedly, peppering little kisses all over his face before returning to his lips. Charlie giggled through it all, eyes closed and nose scrunched up. Damien thought it was the cutest thing.

 

They sat like that for a while, pressed close and exchanging little kisses, until Damien felt a wetness in his lap. He held Charlie's hips and gently pushed him back so he could look down, immediately seeing that his sweet boy was so wet, he was dripping. Damien hummed thoughtfully before looking back up at Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Are you that excited, dear pet?”

 

Charlie just nodded eagerly, not wanting to use words anymore. Damien smirked and slowly slid one of his hands from Charlie’s hips to between his legs, barely brushing his fingers against the warm wet space between his legs. But it was enough to make Charlie whine and try to press down against his hand. Damien held his hip firmly with his other hand, continuing his slow torture of barely-felt touches.

 

It wasn't until Charlie tried to reach down and rut against his own hand did Damien take pity on him. He gently pushed Charlie back to lay flat on the bed before pressing his fingers in more firmly, sliding easily through all the slick until he found the little hole it all came from and sunk two fingers in right away. Charlie arched up off the bed with a gasp, half-closed eyes suddenly going wide.

 

“Ooh, my love, you're so messy. I love when you get this wet for me.”

 

Normally, Charlie would be embarrassed to have all the attention on him like this, especially with Damien's dirty talk, but now he reveled in it, bucking his hips to work himself on Damien's fingers. Damien watched with an amused smile as Charlie did all the work, fucking himself on unmoving fingers and letting out the most delicious little sounds. Charlie was so precious when he got like this, so needy and sweet, it made Damien’s heart ache. He really did love his little boy.

 

Damien kept working his fingers into Charlie, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive nub above his hole, until Charlie arched up off the sheets and came on his hand with a high cry. When he laid flat against the bed again to catch his breath, Damien carefully removed his now very wet hand, looking Charlie over lovingly.

 

“Did you enjoy that, my sweet?”

 

Charlie just nodded and reached out to Damien, wanting to be held. Damien obliged with a soft chuckle, scooping him up off the bed to cradle him on his lap and kissing all over his head and face.

 

“Good. Tell me when you're ready to go again. I want to love on you all night,” Damien murmured against him between kisses.

 

Charlie sighed happily and cuddled close to Damien, his eyes closed as he rested his head on his shoulder, arousal still burning low inside him. It could wait a few minutes, he just wanted to cuddle with Damien for now. He really had the best boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write them actually having sex? Who knows. Not me.
> 
> Come gush about them with me on Tumblr @nate-xander


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple months since Charlie had agreed to be Damien’s pet, and it was already almost a full-time dynamic. They kept it mostly restricted to play time at the beginning, but the last month or so saw it slowly creeping out of the bedroom and into everyday life. Charlie was still shy about quite a few things, but it was more endearing than annoying to Damien who found great enjoyment in slowly and carefully breaking in his new pet. They went almost everywhere together now, but Charlie's favorite place to be with Damien was the animal shelter. They visited a few times a week and Charlie sat on the counter with his sketchbook, drawing dogs and cats and aliens while chatting with Mary.

 

Damien found it incredibly endearing how well Charlie seemed to get along with everyone despite his timid nature. He even managed to have a few decent conversations with Lucien without his son getting snarky, which was a miracle in and of itself. He was a bit nervous about Lucien liking Charlie, but the two seemed to get along just fine when they were both at home and his anxiety slowly started to ebb away.

 

And while Damien did miss his son when he left to spend weekends at his friends’ houses, he was relieved there wouldn't be any chance of him and Charlie getting caught doing something he didn't want Lucien to see. Like tonight, when they were trying something new. They had discussed it all beforehand and had a safeword system set up just in case, but Charlie took to it immediately and Damien doubted he'd need to tap out.

 

Damien was laying back in bed, propped up a little against the headboard, with his legs spread and Charlie settled between them. Charlie had floppy black puppy ears clipped into his curly hair and a tail plug sunk snugly into his ass, the fur tickling the backs of his thighs as he tended to Damien. He lapped eagerly at the wet hot space between Damien's legs with his hands tucked under himself only to help him stay upright and balanced since he wasn't allowed to touch. 

 

Damien watched with an indulgent smile, sometimes reaching down to pet Charlie's head in encouragement or whispering praise about how well he was behaving. He didn't want to come like this, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Charlie going down on him with his cute little ears and eager tongue.

 

“Hmm, my puppy is doing so well tonight. I'm very proud of him,” Damien said as he scratched behind the clipped-in ears.

 

Charlie wiggled happily, making his tail wave around. Damien was sure if the ears were real, they'd be perked up. He found that too adorable and needed to see his pet’s face, wanting to shower him in kisses. Damien tapped Charlie's head gently then slowly slid away to sit up against the headboard, holding his arms out for Charlie to come sit on his lap. Charlie looked up like he was confused at first, not understanding why Damien pulled away, but grinned when he saw how Damien was sitting and crawled over to curl up on his lap.

 

“Hello, sweet puppy. Are you having fun so far?”

 

Charlie nodded and leaned over to press a sloppy kiss to Damien's cheek. Though it was only their first time exploring this headspace, Charlie seemed to already be very deep into it. He hadn’t spoken a single word since they began, using his actions to convey what he wanted and felt, and making the sweetest little sounds whenever Damien touched him. 

 

“Good, I’m glad,” Damien said with a kiss to Charlie’s head. “Now why don’t you go pick out your favorite toy so we can really get started, hm?”

 

With adorably puppy-like energy, Charlie hopped off the bed and skipped to their toy chest, digging through it for a moment as his tail waved behind him. Damien watched with an amused smile as Charlie quickly spun around to hold the toy behind his back so Damien couldn’t see it as he slowly walked back to the bed. He stood at the edge, grinning at Damien, before holding out one of the many attachable dildos Damien had for his strap-on harness and its remote. This one wasn’t particularly thick or long, made of squishy beige silicone, so it would look almost boring to anyone who didn’t know it also vibrated. The few times they use that one, Charlie had come so hard, he soaked the sheets beneath them and couldn’t talk for a couple minutes afterwards as he calmed down. 

 

Damien took it with an indulgent smile and set the remote on the nightstand, loving how much bold energy Charlie had as a puppy. Normally, he wouldn’t ask for this one, only hint at it. Him bringing it straight to Damien like this was a sign that his puppy headspace was much different from his normal sub headspace and Damien was thrilled to have discovered a new side to his sweet boy.

 

After getting Charlie settled onto the bed again, Damien stood and rummaged through his closet near the bed to get his harness and attach the dildo, not wanting to waste any more time not making love to his puppy. As he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Charlie, he faintly wondered if he’d be even more receptive to this than he was normally. Charlie’s impatient whines and pleading expression told him he probably thought correctly.

 

But Damien didn’t want to rush this, their first time with Charlie as a puppy, so he kissed the younger boy until his whining stopped, then trailed his lips down his body in a slow, sensual path until he settled between his legs, a perfect reversal of how they were earlier. Damien slowly ran his hands along Charlie’s soft thighs, looking him over splayed out in front of him so deliciously, before lowering down between his legs and tending to Charlie much like Charlie had to him. He didn’t stop until Charlie sounded like he was begging, his sounds high and pleading and warning Damien of his impending orgasm. Damien just leaned back, removing all points of contact, and smirked at Charlie’s plaintive, confused whine.

 

When Charlie reached down like he was going to try to get himself off, Damien grabbed his wrists and leaned forward over him, pinning them above his head as he bent his head down for another kiss, silencing the whines. The kisses and mild restraint soon had Charlie pliant and calm again, panting softly and looking up at Damien with wide, trustful eyes, looking everything like a good little puppy. 

 

“Oh, what a sweet puppy you are, Charlie. Such a good boy. Are you ready for me now?”

 

Charlie could only nod eagerly, keeping his legs spread as wide as he comfortably could to allow Damien as much room to get situated as he needed. All Damien had to do was sit up again, holding the fake cock with one hand and gently spreading charlie open with the other so he could push the toy into Charlie’s dripping hole easily.

 

Charlie’s breathing got heavier as Damien pushed in until he was moaning softly on every exhale by the time Damien was fully seated. The slide in was smooth and easy, showing how wet Charlie was, and Damien knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. Maybe he could wring a couple orgasm out of the boy before the night was over.

 

When he was sure Charlie was ready, Damien slowly pulled back until just the tip of the toy was left in him before pushing back in just as slowly. He kept up this pace until Charlie made a sound suspiciously like a growl, something Damien had never heard from him before, and wrapped his legs around Damien’s waist to hold him close. Though Charlie didn’t use any words, Damien knew what he needed.

 

Reaching over to the nightstand that was thankfully in arm’s reach, Damien grabbed the remote and turned on the vibrations to the lowest setting. Though he knew they were coming, it still surprised him and made him jolt, though his reaction was far weaker than Charlie’s, who arched up off the bed with a gasp. Usually the lowest setting didn’t do much for Charlie, but he was responding to it beautifully already. Damien smirked and turned it one setting higher before setting the remote aside and resuming his leisurely pace.

 

Charlie just growled again, still frustrated with the gentle treatment, and grabbed the remote himself to turn it up two more settings, letting out a gasping moan at the sudden increase in pleasure. They rarely went higher than the third setting, and Charlie was so receptive in this headspace, he felt overwhelmed almost immediately. The vibrations had an effect on Damien too, making him gasp to catch his breath and inadvertently thrust into Charlie a little faster, chasing his own pleasure.

 

It didn’t take long for the two to reach completion like that, with Charlie clinging to Damien and Damien gripping the sheets on either side of Charlie’s head as he struggled to stay up above his boy against the waves of pleasure rolling through him. The vibrations kept going, sending aftershocks of almost painful pleasure through both of them until Damien finally managed to reach a shaking hand over to the remote and turn off the toy.

 

Damien carefully pulled out of Charlie and undid his harness, taking longer than usual because of his shaking hands, before flopping down next to him, feeling boneless. They both only came once but that toy and exploring a new headspace made it feel so much more intense, wiping them both out. Charlie had his eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath, body still occasionally jolting in lingering aftershocks of pleasure as he slowly calmed down.

 

Unsure if Charlie was still in his puppy headspace, Damien carefully curled around him, cradling the small boy close until they both relaxed against the bed, ignoring the wet spots on the sheets for now. Damien murmured praise to him and slowly ran his hands all over his body in a light massage to work out any remaining tension from the intense orgasm.

 

“Hmm, that was good,” Charlie mumbled, indicating to Damien that he was back.

 

Damien chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to his head, still holding onto him from behind.

 

“Yes it was, sweet boy. Would you like your plug out now?”

 

Charlie grumbled about not wanting to move, but he knew he would be sore in the morning if he left the tail plug in all night. He begrudgingly rolled over and slightly lifted his hips so Damien could take it out and set it on the nightstand with their other toys to be cleaned tomorrow when they had more energy.  He also carefully worked the ears out of Charlie’s messy curly hair and set them aside too before running his fingers through his hair and smiling.

 

Charlie relaxed into his touch and closed his eyes, snuggling down into the bed and ready to sleep. Damien watched him fondly for a moment before laying behind him again and holding him close with an arm around his waist, drifting off to sleep happily holding the most perfect pet in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waow they finally did the do. I mean, technically they had before too but i never wrote it.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @nate-xander


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie was a boy of few material possessions. He spent most of his money on food and art supplies before he found Damien, and now only needed to pay for his art since Damien took care of everything else. Sometimes Damien insisted on buying Charlie’s supplies for him, especially if he hadn't gotten hired recently for anything. Charlie really was spoiled and often times he reveled in it, rarely bothered by Damien doting on him. Sometimes he even played up his cuteness if he knew it could get Damien to take him to the mall. They hadn’t gone out much since agreeing to make their dynamic a full time thing, but Charlie was eager to walk around in public with Damien, being his sweet little pet where everyone could see.

 

Dressed in their usual attire of dramatic victorian fashion and oversized sweaters, the two took a trip to the mall one weekend. Charlie was slowly amassing a collection of carved rock animals and stuffed animals alike . He kept the rocks lined up on the windowsill in Damien’s library and the stuffed animals piled up on a chair in the corner of their bedroom with a select few on the bed. He had almost filled the windowsill but he was looking for a new stuffed animal, preferably a puppy that matched his puppy personality.

 

The two walked hand in hand through the mall, Charlie pointing out stores he wanted to go into and Damien indulging him with a smile. They didn’t often buy anything but Charlie liked to look at everything and Damien could never deny him anything when he looked so adorable and excited. When Build-A-Bear came into view, Charlie tugged Damien along with him as he skipped to the store, wanting another stuffed animal and knowing the store had cute puppies all the time.

 

Damien watched over his shoulder as Charlie strolled through the store, looking at all his options. He ended up deciding on a soft black puppy with curly fur, since the color matched his ears and tail and his own hair was curly too. Damien ruffled his hair playfully and motioned him over to the stuffing station to get the puppy made. Charlie closed his eyes and kissed the little fabric heart to make a wish for the puppy before the employee tucked it into the stuffed animal and sewed it up. He gave it a hug to test the softness then skipped back to Damien, grinning widely.

 

“Look! Isn't he cute?”

 

Damien smiled in return and pressed a kiss to Charlie's head before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him to the wall of outfits.

 

“He's adorable, my sweet boy. Would you like any clothes for him?”

 

Charlie looked over the outfit options before turning back to Damien and gently tugging at his arm. When Damien bent down, ready to listen, Charlie pressed a sweet kiss to his lips instead. The older man chuckled softly and kissed him back, loving how affectionate his little boy was today.

 

“He doesn't need any clothes because he's like me, sir,” Charlie whispered between kisses. “I like being naked when I'm your puppy.”

 

Charlie kissed Damien again, trying to keep it sweet still since he knew how much Damien liked his good little boy act, but the man instead reached up to grip his chin as he deepened the kiss. A blush bloomed across Charlie's face and he hugged the stuffed puppy tightly to him as he returned the kiss with just as much passion, secretly hoping someone would catch them making out in a children's store.

 

“You're a naughty boy, Charlie. Does my puppy need more training on how to be a good boy?”

 

Charlie’s eyes widened as he nodded, his blush only growing. Damien smirked and gave him one more chaste kiss before leading him to the counter to pay. They held hands all the way back to the car, Charlie's face buried in the stuffed puppy’s soft fur since his blush still hadn't faded. He couldn't wait to be a good puppy for his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like getting these prompt requests on tumbls and using these boys to fill them, then leaving you guessing here as to what the prompt was.
> 
> Come give me more reasons to write about them on Tumblr @nate-xander


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the altered tags. I added Robert. I'm not sure how many more chapters will include him and Nate. This chapter is also in the Dream Daddy collection under "A Playdate".

It wasn’t too much of a surprise that another dad in sleepy little Maple Bay had a pet, but it was a surprise that Damien was the dad with a pet. Everyone thought Damien was such a gentle, sweet man and would prefer being the one taken care of in that kind of relationship. But when he showed up to the next church picnic with a boy named Charlie who obeyed his every request without any complaint, Robert took interest.

 

Damien of course considered Robert a friend, he considered everyone a friend. But Robert returned the sentiment, not something he extended to everyone. So when Robert went over to talk to Damien at the picnic, he was a bit personally offended that Damien hadn’t shared this new information with him.

 

“Didn’t know you had a pet too, Damien.”

 

Damien looked up with a grin when he heard Robert’s voice, reaching over to drape an arm across Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie took the invitation and leaned into the older man, closing his eyes and smiling as he enjoyed the comforting contact. Though everyone in town was nice so far, being around crowds of people like this still made the younger boy anxious.

 

“Oh, yes! This is Charlie. Our relationship is still relatively young so I didn’t want to officially break the news to you yet, but him and I have decided to start showing it off a bit in public now. I’m so glad you picked up on it,” Damien said delightedly.

 

Robert just chuckled and shook his head, taking a seat next to Damien and beckoning Nate over. Nate was across the yard with Ishmael, making flower crowns for the kids running around, but he dropped his half-made crown immediately when he saw Robert and skipped over. He plopped onto Robert’s lap and leaned against him before noticing Damien with Charlie by his side.

 

“Hi, Damien! Who’s this?”

 

Damien laughed softly at Nate’s enthusiasm and gently nudged Charlie, silently telling him to speak up.

 

“I’m Charlie. I’ve been at a couple community events before,” he said shyly. He wasn’t usually one to be intimidated by younger boys but Nate’s energy and comfort with the party really got to him. He hoped he could be that at ease one day.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry for not recognizing you! Are you with sweet ol’ Damien here?”

 

Nate asked his question jokingly but Robert pinched his side and Damien raised his eyebrow, daring him to say more. He just squeaked at the pinch and huddled down against Robert’s chest, looking apologetic.

 

“Yes, he is with me,” Damien said with an authoritative tone. “In fact, he is to me like you are to Robert.”

 

After thinking over Damien said for a moment, Nate’s face lit up and he clapped in excitement before looking at Robert with the most pleading expression he could muster.

 

“Oh, Robert, can we have a playdate? I would so love to get to know the new pet!”

 

Robert couldn’t do much against Nate’s plea, feeling weak already even though Nate wasn’t even using the full extend of his charm. He looked over at Damien who was grinning almost as wide as Nate, clearly loving the idea. Charlie seemed a little surprised that there was another pet in town.

 

“What do you say, puppy? Would you like to have a playdate with this sweet little kitten?”

 

Both boys melted at Damien’s tone and questions, quickly wanting to leave so they could be proper pets for their owners. But Robert pinched Nate again and Damien tilted Charlie’s head up to meet his gaze, making sure he wasn’t slipping too far into his headspace. Robert and Nate stayed quiet while they had their moment but Nate eagerly bounced on Robert’s lap, hoping Charlie would agree to the playdate.

 

“Okay, sir,” Charlie finally whispered, head tucked under Damien’s chin.

 

Nate clapped again before quieting down when he saw how small and pliant Charlie was acting, knowing the signs all too well. The questions, the pet names, the moment he and Damien had, all lead to Charlie falling a little too deep into his headspace in public.

 

The boys spent the rest of the picnic on their owner’s laps, content to laze the day away together despite the strange looks some people gave them. Nate had been careful to use Robert’s name instead of calling him ‘daddy’ on accident, but people were still picking up on it.

 

The older men tossed around some ideas for when and where the playdate could be, and Nate piped up every now and then with ideas for what he and Charlie could do. Charlie was too out of it to say anything, but he made sounds of agreement or disapproval sometimes if he particularly liked or disliked anything that was said.

 

By the end of the picnic, a time and date was set and Nate was beyond excited to finally play with another pet. Ishmael was a wonderful playmate and Nate loved him with all his heart, but sometimes he wanted a fellow pet to play with, someone he didn’t have to explain all the little details and nuances of the headspace to. Nate headed back with Robert to find their other two men, and Charlie and Damien headed back to their house where Charlie could get some proper love and attention.

 

A week later, Robert knocked on Damien’s door while Nate bounced excitedly in place next to him. He had his collar and ears on already, the leash clipped in and held in Robert’s hand. His tail and plug were in a small bag but neither expected to use it. It was hinted at earlier when they were planning this day that all clothes would be staying on, which was for the best because Nate tried to dress as cute as possible and didn’t want to take his outfit off.

 

Damien answered the door and welcomed them in with a grin and a wave, directing them to the backyard where Charlie was curled up on a blanket under one of Damien’s many trees. Nate wanted to run over immediately and say hi, but Robert held him back by his leash, ignoring his kitten’s impatient whines as he and Damien chatted.

 

After what felt like hours to Nate while he tuned the other men out and watched Charlie sleep, they finally headed over to the blanket. Nate tagged along, almost pausing every now and then to look at some of the brighter colored flowers that caught his eye, until they made it to the blanket. He sunk down as soon as Robert let go of his leash and slowly crawled over to Charlie, gently nudging his side. When he didn’t wake up, Damien kneeled down next to him and ran his fingers through Charlie’s curly hair.

 

“Time to wake up, sweet puppy. We have company.”

 

With a huff, Charlie rolled onto his back and stretched out, his puppy ears flopping around his head as he moved. He also had a collar on but it wasn’t as frilly as Nate’s, instead just shiny black leather with silver studs all around it. Nate’s was pastel purple with white lace and a little silver bell on the front, his favorite play collar.

 

Charlie and Damien murmured to each other for a moment before Charlie looked over at Nate, looking sleepy and soft and too cute. Nate blushed and smiled, crawling closer until he was right next to Charlie.

 

“Hi, puppy. Sorry to wake you up,” Nate said as sweetly as he can.

 

Charlie just yawned in response and scooted closer so he could rest his head on Nate’s lap as he closed his eyes again. Nate giggled and ran his hand through Charlie’s hair, letting him rest for a little longer while their owners sat off to the side in folding chairs, watching their pets interact. 

 

For a short while, Nate was content to sit in the shade of the tree and enjoy the warm day while Charlie dozed on his lap, but he soon became restless. He fidgeted in place, trying to not move too much so Charlie could still rest, but his tapping foot soon roused the puppy from his nap. With another yawn, Charlie stretched out again and slowly sat up, looking around blearily before his gaze settled on Nate.

 

Charlie's widened eyes and light blush made Nate grin and preen under the attention. He knew he looked exceptionally cute today, wearing a soft white t-shirt that was maybe a size too small and clung to him so nicely, a pair of soft and very short pastel purple shorts that matched his collar, and white socks that reached up just over his knees. The outfit was comfortable and adorable, Nate's favorite thing to wear during lazy days at home if he wasn't naked instead.

 

“Did you have a nice nap, sweet puppy?”

 

Nate kept his voice soft and gentle, not yet knowing how Charlie acted in this headspace. Charlie just nodded and slowly scooted as close as he could to Nate's side before shyly nuzzling his cheek. Nate giggled softly and patted Charlie's head between his ears, loving how soft his hair was.

 

The boys got to know each other by nuzzling and cuddling and Nate asking the occasional yes-or-no question since Charlie didn't speak as a puppy. If he had a more in-depth question, he'd turn to Damien instead, letting Charlie rest between questions. Charlie wasn't dumb, Nate knew that, Damien appreciated intellectual partners. But Charlie's puppy headspace went much deeper than Nate's kitten headspace, and he didn't want to risk pushing Charlie too far or making him uncomfortable by asking him too many questions.

 

Charlie seemed grateful to have an understanding playmate, soon gaining his usual puppy energy to run around the yard and play little games with Nate. When they settled back onto the blanket to rest, Nate was able to slip a little deeper into his kitten role as he cuddled up to Charlie's side and dozed lightly in the warmth of the afternoon. Their owners has been chatting easily the whole time, pausing every now and then to watch their pets play, and they were so happy the boys were getting along well.

 

After a couple hours of letting the boys get to know each other, Damien and Robert left them alone for a little bit so they could get lunch from inside. Damien had prepared a sort of picnic spread for them but kept it all in the fridge so it could stay cold and fresh until lunch time. Nate and Charlie just cuddled together on the middle of the blanket, eyes closed as they enjoyed each other’s company. They were almost asleep again when the older men came back out, and Robert paused a few feet away to take some quick pictures, thinking they looked too cute to pass up the opportunity.

 

When the food was set up on a corner of the blanket- a plate of mini sandwiches, some crackers with different fruit jams, a pitcher of lemonade, and a bowl of fruit salad- Damien and Robert woke up their respective pet with soft touches and gentle whispers and light kisses. The boys mumbled sleepily before slowly sitting up, leaning against their owners as they woke up completely. When they saw the food, they perked up immediately.

 

Damien and Robert sat on the blanket with their pet in their lap, slowly feeding them and themselves until all the food was gone. It was a calm afternoon and an air of contentment settled around them as the pets curled up on their owner's lap and looked at each other in silent communication. They already almost had a system worked out that Charlie could communicate through without having to think too much and Nate could understand. They got along better than anyone could've hoped for, both so glad there was another pet in town.

 

After resting for a while, the older men both decided it was time to wrap it up. They let their pets cuddle on the blanket again as they cleaned up the yard, leaving the blanket for last so they wouldn't disturb the precious boys curled up in the middle.

 

“Nate is such a good pet for you, Robert. I am so glad you two found each other,” Damien said softly, sounding genuinely happy.

 

Robert couldn't help his grin, looking at Nate proudly. He really was a wonderful kitten.

 

“I was thinking the same for you and Charlie. I was a little surprised at first honestly, but you two really seem to go well together.”

 

Robert’s heartfelt compliment made Damien blush and smile, watching his own pet fondly.

 

“We both found someone good for us. I'm glad you aren't alone in that house anymore, it's too big for one person.”

 

Robert was confused by Damien's comment for a moment before realizing he didn't know about Joseph and Ishmael, so of course he figured Robert was always alone. All he could do was shrug, not knowing what to say that wouldn't give anything suspicious away.

 

Eventually, Robert walked over to gently extract Nate from his octopus cuddle with Charlie. Both pets whined and clung to each other, but Robert won out and Damien was right there to scoop Charlie up in another hug. When both pets were clinging to their owners instead, the older men agreed on planning another playdate soon, said their goodbyes, and Robert left, heading to his house.

 

Robert wanted to make good use of Nate's kitten headspace, whether they played or cuddled. He didn't mind which one, he was just so taken with how adorable and sweet Nate was today. It felt like every day, with every little thing Nate did, Robert fell more in love with his little kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the crossover I never knew I needed! Bless the people of Tumblr for giving me this idea. I will also be posting this in the poly dream daddy series!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @nate-xander for more lovely Charlie x Damien content


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien finally bites Charlie and it gets spicy~

Charlie no longer worried when Damien left their bed in the early morning and didn’t come back for hours, no longer felt anxious when he heard mysterious sounds outside at night, no longer felt annoyed at not being allowed outside on certain nights. He was feeling more and more comfortable with living in Damien’s house in this strange town that only got stranger with every story he heard from the residents.

 

When Damien left for his weekly hunting trip one Sunday morning, Charlie curled up in the middle of the bed and burrowed under the blankets, blocking out the winter chill that seeped in through the bedroom windows. Being curled up in bed like this made Charlie feel small and pet-like. He wiggled around and made little sounds, feeling restless and full of rowdy energy. Waiting for Damien to return was the hardest thing he had ever done, but thankfully his mood didn’t fade by the time he felt Damien lay down on the bed again.

 

Crawling back to the top of the bed and peeking out, Charlie looked over at Damien with shiny eyes. Damien smiled at him and gently pulled him onto his lap, holding him close and slowly rubbing his back. Charlie made happy sounds and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Damien’s neck and peppering little kisses and nibbles across his skin.

 

Damien chuckled softly and gently tugged Charlie’s hair to pull his head away, looking over with a playful grin. His fangs were peeking out a little bit, making Charlie gasp softly and wiggle eagerly. They had been discussing including blood play and biting into their bedroom activities ever since Damien had admitted to being a vampire, Charlie eager to try and Damien worried about safety. But it seemed Charlie would finally be getting what he wanted.

 

“You aren’t supposed to bite me, silly puppy. I bite you,” Damien said, his voice deep and almost like a growl.

 

Charlie let out a soft whine and tilted his head away, baring his neck eagerly. He had been looking forward to being bitten for so long, he wanted it so bad, it felt like he  _ needed _ it. And even though Damien had just fed, he salivated at the sight of such a willingly given meal. Charlie feeling so soft and pliant in his arms, whining so sweetly, giving up his blood so easily.

 

With a soft snarl, Damien bit down on the side of Charlie’s neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but enough for Charlie to feel the sharp teeth press into him, making him shiver and whine again. He sounded so pleading and helpless, Damien felt his whole body heat up as he kept biting harder until he tasted blood on his tongue. Charlie gasped softly and tightened his grip on Damien as the vampire quickly lapped up all the crimson that leaked out of the bite.

 

Damien kept his teeth sunk into Charlie’s neck for a few moments longer until he managed to pull himself away with a parting lick across the whole bite mark. Charlie whimpered faintly like he was disappointed the bite ended and looked up at his owner with cloudy eyes. He looked so pretty like this, so deep in his headspace and almost completely reliant on the older man. Damien smiled and kissed Charlie gently, tracing his lips with his bloody tongue.

 

Watching Charlie flick his tongue out to lick up the blood on his lips made Damien growl again, slowly shifting to lay Charlie down so he could hover over his prone form. Little sounds spilled almost continuously from Charlie’s parted lips, eyes half-closed as he moved easily with Damien. He rarely got this deep into puppy space and Damien was absolutely loving it. He would never abuse his control over the younger man, but it was a heady feeling to have so much.

 

Lowering down over Charlie, Damien peppered kisses all over his face and neck, nipping at the collar of his sleep shirt impatiently. He wanted to rip the clothing off but he knew Charlie would be upset about that when he came back, so he sat up just enough to maneuver his hands between them and pull Charlie’s shirt up over his head before tossing it aside. Charlie never slept in his binder so Damien was free to kiss and bite across his chest right away, which he did with eager abandon.

 

Charlie wiggled and squeaked beneath him as Damien left a trail of bruising marks with his mouth across the boy’s pale skin. His freckled cheeks were colored with a dark blush, his short strawberry blonde hair sticking up at random angles as his head rubbed against the bed with his movement. Charlie was a work of art to Damien, so sensitive and wound-up already, sprawled out on the bed beneath him and begging for more without using any words.

 

When Charlie was covered in marks to Damien’s content, he sat back and looked over his work with a proud smirk. Dark marks were blooming across Charlie’s entire abdomen as he panted softly, standing out proudly against his pink-tinged skin. He hummed contentedly then slid off the bed, standing at the edge as he rested his hands on Charlie’s waist.

 

“Little puppy, look at me,” Damien said in a stern voice. He waited until Charlie rolled his head to the side and peeked down at him before continuing. “May I take your shorts off as well?”

 

Instead of nodding, Charlie lifted his hips and pawed uselessly at the waistband of his shorts. Damien almost laughed at how helpless he was, but it was more arousing than amusing. He tugged Charlie’s shorts and underwear off in one go before sliding his hands back up Charlie’s legs to grip his waist firmly.

 

Damien had never shown his true strength to Charlie before, wanting to keep his vampirism a secret. But now he had to fight to keep from squeezing his puppy so firmly that he left bruises, or worse. He didn’t want to hurt Charlie but it was getting harder to remember his strength with Charlie like this, especially after tasting his blood.

 

Charlie couldn’t do much beyond wiggling in place and looking at Damien with an expression that was equal parts pleading and hungry. He craved this new intimacy just as much as Damien did, the realization making Damien’s heart pound. But he didn’t want to rush this moment, instead slowly crawling back up the bed and slotting himself between Charlie’s spread legs, grinding down on him without a care about getting his pants damp.

 

But Charlie’s insistent grabbing and pulling at Damien’s clothes didn’t let him keep them on for long. With a low chuckle, he sat up again to undress as quickly as he could before his puppy got impatient again. When they were both naked, Damien draped himself back over Charlie and nuzzled into his neck, teasing like he was going to bite again.

 

The playful nips and grazes of sharp teeth left Charlie shivering as he scratched at Damien’s back, whining and huffing for more as he panted for breath. Damien hadn’t even properly touched him yet and already his sweet pet was a mess. He absolutely loved how sensitive Charlie was, though Damien had never bitten a person before so he wasn’t entirely sure if his fangs or saliva had an aphrodisiac that made his prey more willing.

 

Thinking of Charlie as  _ prey _ made Damien shudder as he worked his way back to Charlie’s mouth to kiss him as he started to grind down against him. Even in this position, Damien could feel how wet Charlie was and he was sure if the boy was in a more coherent state of mind, he’d be able to feel Damien’s slick arousal too. They got each other worked up so easily, it was a wonder how either of them ever managed to be out in public together.

 

All it took was an impatient whine from Charlie to have Damien reaching into the bedside drawers for his harness and their favorite dildo, taking barely a minute to get everything situated before he was able to slide between Charlie’s legs again and start to slowly rub his cock against the boy’s slit. Charlie opened his eyes and looked up at Damien with a pleading expression, using the sweetest puppy dog eyes he could manage while this aroused. Damien was always weak to them and Charlie knew it, even when he was deep in puppy space.

 

Damien didn’t waste any more time, he knew Charlie could take his cock without any preparation when he was this slick and excited. He slowly pushed in and groaned softly at the pressure against him, the harness pressing back and rubbing against him in the best way. Charlie had a similar reaction, tilting his hips to help the cock slide in as he let out a pleasured sound of his own.

 

It wouldn't take long for either of them to come like this, not when Charlie was so sensitive and Damien could still taste his pet’s blood. Damien licked his lips as he started thrusting into Charlie, keeping up a steady, deep pace. He wanted to lean in and bite again but Charlie probably needed all his blood right now to keep from passing out, the poor boy was flushed pink all over and his dick was so swollen, it stood out over an inch from the top of his slit.

 

Charlie had his hands fisted in the sheets and his back arched as his orgasm got closer, giving Damien the perfect opportunity to reach between them and grip Charlie’s dick with two fingers. He stroked in time with his thrusting, drawing a sharp gasp and high cry from Charlie’s bitten-red lips. The sound went right to Damien’s own dick as he picked up the pace, almost fucking into Charlie now.

 

Their combined sounds were a beautiful, lustful chorus that echoed through the house. Charlie’s whines got higher as Damien’s groans got longer, both signaling how close to coming they were. Damien’s nails were digging into Charlie’s hip where he gripped the squirming puppy, probably drawing blood. But he was too focused on properly fucking his boyfriend to worry about a minor injury like that. And they both knew Charlie got off on pain anyway.

 

When they finally came together, Damien shoved in as deep as he could and ground firmly against Charlie with a sharp, trembling gasp and Charlie cried out loudly as he raked his nails down Damien’s back. They were both shaking and panting as they clung to each other through the pleasure, hips bucking weakly in the aftershocks. Charlie was still whimpering with each exhale and the sounds threatened to get Damien worked up again.

 

But eventually, Charlie caught his breath and relaxed his hold on Damien, limbs falling limp onto the bed. He was grinning as Damien carefully pulled out and tossed the harness to the floor before dropping down to lay next to Charlie. They cuddled up close as Damien gently kissed the bite mark he left in Charlie’s neck, knowing it would be there for quite a while.

 

“So, did that live up to your expectations, my love?” Damien’s voice was soft in case Charlie wasn’t back enough yet to talk. The boy had gone pretty deep into his puppy space so Damien knew he would take a while to recover.

 

“Mm.. yes, sir,” Charlie murmured softly. He didn’t want to talk yet but he was plenty able to.

 

Damien smiled and held Charlie close, slowly rubbing his back and pressing kisses to his sweaty head. They could rest for a while before Damien made Charlie get up so they could take a shower and clean the toy they used, and he wanted to check the bite mark to make sure it would heal properly. He loved Charlie too much to let him get hurt more than he liked.

 

But contrary to Damien’s plan, both men dozed off. They napped peacefully in each other’s arms even though Damien didn’t really need to sleep. He was lulled into such a deep sense of peace that he felt too heavy to move, all he could do was cuddle his boyfriend and be happy. Which was all he really wanted from life anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr @puppy-tea to talk about my lovely boyo!

**Author's Note:**

> They're so precious and I cry over them. I hope you enjoyed them too.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @nate-xander and talk to me about them!!!  
> (but especially Charlie)


End file.
